


Согревает до нутра

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox



Series: 21 день в апреле [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: — Некоторые тут уже не подростки, Плисецкий.— Старость не радость, ага, но ты справишься.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 день в апреле [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Согревает до нутра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warms You Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253088) by [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza). 



Было мучительно холодно, несмотря на апрель месяц, так что, взвалив на себя тяжелые сумки со снаряжением для катка, они изо всех сил спешили по припорошенному весенним снегом асфальту. Но рядом шагал Отабек, и Юра поймал себя на сожалении: дорога до метро могла бы быть и подлиннее. Они шагали в ногу, и Юре нравилось чувство, когда не нужно догонять длинноногого спутника и не нужно подстраиваться под другого человека. Очень хотелось сунуть пальцы в ладонь Отабеку, но это Санкт-Петербург, а не Барселона. И не Монреаль. И не Лондон, и не Рига. Даже не Бангкок и не Хасецу, раз уж на то пошло.

— О чём думаешь? — тихо спросил Отабек, когда они свернули в свой переулок. Юра глянул на него искоса, мол, что за вопрос. Отабек тряхнул головой. — Ты ухмылялся целый квартал от метро, а теперь у тебя такой вид, как будто лимон съел.

Ладно, вопрос засчитан.

— Замшело у нас тут всё нахуй. Ничего удивительного, что Витька так долго зависает в Японии.

Отабек вздохнул. Возразить на это было нечего. Но потом он послал Юре хитрую усмешку:

— Это значит, нам чаще придётся приглядывать за пустой квартирой?

Юра засмеялся, открывая дверь парадного.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Алтын.

Отабек отпер внутреннюю дверь, его усмешка стала откровенно коварной, ясно намекая на конкретный ход его мыслей. Поездка в лифте показалась бесконечной.

Едва попав в прихожую, они бросили сумки, и Отабек еле увернулся от Юриных рук, чтобы они оба успели снять обувь и куртки. А потом Юра прижал его к стене и запустил руки под свитер, заставив зашипеть сквозь зубы.

— У тебя руки холодные, — сказал Отабек, но отпихивать не стал, просто прижал свои теплые ладони Юре к щекам.

— А у тебя нет. Горячий какой.

Отабек закатил глаза на этот ужасный, дешёвый подкат, но Юра только плечами пожал. Правду же сказал, во всех смыслах. Он подался навстречу теплому прикосновению, чтобы стать ближе к его источнику.

Юра никогда заранее не мог определиться, как будет Отабека целовать. Он думал, сейчас поцелуй будет жёстким и глубоким, учитывая их планы на остаток дня, а по факту плыл, просто наслаждаясь жаром Отабекова рта. Они делились пылкими, ласковыми поцелуями до тех пор, пока оба как следует не согрелись.

— Я хочу целоваться с тобой на улице, — выдал Юра, когда они прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Почувствовать, как это на холодном воздухе.

— Всегда есть вариант с катком, — предложил Отабек, улыбаясь краешком рта. Юра фыркнул, но было очевидно, что обоим сейчас не до шуток. Отабек убрал с его лба пряди волос: он всегда так делал, когда говорил серьёзные вещи. — Или поезжай со мной в Калгари после Гран-при.

— Серьёзно? — Юра понимал, что предложение едва ли связано с обнимашками в снегу.

— Или в Алматы. Когда захочешь. Но холодно там только зимой.

Придурок усмехнулся собственной шутке-самосмейке, и обычно Юра не мог удержать ответную улыбку, но… Знакомство с семьёй Отабека. Это был… большой шаг. Его тревога, должно быть, отразилась на лице, потому что Отабек мягко его поцеловал и сказал:

— Я не тороплю. Приезжай, когда решишь.

Следующий поцелуй начал Юра — и углубил его.

— Может, начнем с Лорен, — сказал он прямо Отабеку в губы.

— Я боялся, что ты это скажешь, — с иронией ответил Отабек, затем крепко прижал Юру к себе, стирая его смешки жёстким поцелуем. Напоследок он попросту укусил его, а потом продолжил прихватывать зубами кожу вдоль Юриного подбородка, пока не дошёл до уха. — Чувствуешь? Как сильно я тебя хочу?

Юра качнулся ему навстречу, создавая у обоих мучительное трение в паху.

— Сложно не заметить.

— Как сильно я тебя люблю? — этот его тон… Отабек явно боялся услышать в ответ слова, способные больно ранить, и Юру как волной окатило виной за эту вот Отабекову настороженность.

Он выдал единственно возможный ответ, прочувствованное «да». А когда Отабек прижался ртом к его шее — начал ласкать ее губами, и зубами, и языком, — Юра с рокочущим стоном выгнулся навстречу ярким ощущениям, а потом сказал:

— Но я хочу чувствовать тебя всего.

Отабек улыбнулся ему в плечо, и Юра ощутил, как чужие пальцы на плече собирают в горсть его футболку. Он отступил, попутно выскользнув из неё, и попятился в направлении спальни, а Отабек последовал за ним, на ходу снимая собственную толстовку.

— Ты хоть представляешь, чего мне стоит сейчас остановиться? — спросил он, протягивая к Отабеку руку и всё ещё пятясь. Отабек, мерзавец и садист, намеренно держался немного поодаль, распускал завязки штанов и медленно стягивал их вниз по бедрам.

— Чуть меньше, чем стоит мне — не наброситься на вот это всё, — ответил он, переступая порог спальни. — Раздевайся, Юра. Чтобы, когда я притронусь к тебе, на тебе не было ничего лишнего.

Юра скинул покрывало к изножью кровати, спихнул остатки одежды к лодыжкам, уцепив заодно и носки, сдёрнул всё охапкой и запрыгнул в постель. Отабек накрыл его собой, не успел комок одежды коснуться пола.

— Очень вдохновляет, — оценил Отабек, горячо выдыхая Юре в губы.

— Ты что, ещё в носках? Ты всё ещё в носках, блин!

— В одном. Я-то балетом не занимался.

Юра засмеялся. Ну как такой серьёзный, такой основательный, такой охеренно сексуальный человек может выдавать на-гора такие приколы? Ну как ему удается заставить Юру чувствовать столько всего, что ему уже не удержать в себе эмоции и они буквально прорываются наружу? Отабек тоже захохотал, Юра толкнул его на спину и сел сверху.

— Вот что мне с тобой делать?

— Ну, есть у меня парочка идей, — сообщил Отабек, и между ними вдруг снова накалился воздух. — С носка начать не хочешь?

Юра оглянулся посмотреть, на какой ноге надет сей возмутительный предмет. Он сдвинулся, оседлал голую ногу, а другую поднял за ляжку. Почувствовал пальцы Отабека на колене, которое почти упиралось тому в бедро, и это удивительным образом его успокоило. Они оба были обнажены, кожа к коже, но было что-то такое в руках Отабека, некая решительность прикосновений, которая Юре всегда нравилось. Удерживая ногу Отабека вертикально, Юра подвинулся ближе, подпёр её плечом, потянулся и сдернул носок преткновения.

— Ты великолепен, — сказал Отабек, скользя пальцами вверх Юре по бедру. Юра не хотел отстраняться от прикосновения, но он понимал, куда клонит Отабек с этим избавлением от носка, так что Юра поднялся на колени и переступил, оказываясь полностью между его бёдер. Пришлось растолкать их пошире, и Отабек шумно вздохнул.

— Ты этого хотел, да? — сказал Юра, наблюдая за Отабеком, целуя внутреннюю сторону его колена и проводя рукой по голени. Потом он наклонился, сгибая Отабека так, что Юрин член скользнул за мошонку вдоль расщелины ягодиц, когда он опёрся на руку.

— Да, боже, да, — Отабек вскинулся, жестко впиваясь в Юрины губы, и потом рухнул обратно.

— Не знаю, получится ли удержаться и не взять в рот, правда.

— Это тоже пойдет, — простонал Отабек.

Юра спихнул ногу Отабека с плеча и облокотился на постель. Чтобы подобраться ближе и снова целоваться. Он разогнулся, и его член проехался по бедру Отабека. Дернул бедрами, подстраиваясь, не прекращая завоевание рта Отабека. Тот обнял Юру ногами под ягодицами, и такая поза дала ему замечательный рычаг давления.

— Ну или, может, сделать так, — предложил Юра, на каждом поступательном движении ведя теперь бедрами вкруговую.

Отабек рассмеялся ему в губы, но как-то болезненно.

— Что угодно. Как угодно. Просто не переставай целовать меня.

Юра вполне охотно подчинился этому приказу. Он любил поцелуи. Он любил целовать Отабека. Он любил тепло и мягкость, и то как ощущения прокатывались по телу волнами. Он любил то, как Отабек тянулся за прикосновениями, когда Юра отодвигался. Он любил водить губами по легкой щетине вокруг рта Отабека, по подбородку, иногда чувствуя горьковатый след лосьона после бритья.

— Ты что, меня нюхаешь? — пробормотал Отабек. — Так и знал, что нам надо было сначала в душ.

— Люблю твой запах, — Юра почувствовал как Отабек напрягся и осознал, почему. Ему надо было уже вылечить своё идиотское неприятие этого слова — он это начал, ступил, что уж. — Люблю, какой ты на вкус, — сказал он, ведя губами вниз по жилке на шее, время от времени вылизывая её языком. Отабек снова оттаивал, но Юра хотел убедиться, что урок усвоен, так что он пустил в дело зубы. Отабек застонал, выгибаясь навстречу легким укусам, и отстранившись, Юра добавил: — Люблю звуки, которые ты издаёшь.

Он поднялся, уперевшись руками, и дождался, пока Отабек откроет глаза. Это было вальяжное, медленное движение; он любил вот такого Отабека, охотно позволяющего Юре делать, что ему только вздумается.

— Хочу слышать их чаще, — продолжил Юра, — особенно те тихие стоны, когда ты кончаешь.

По темным глазам Отабека зачастую сказать было сложно, но сегодня Юра специально смотрел: зрачки Отабека поплыли вширь так, что от радужки осталось только тоненькое колечко. Ебать, как горячо-то. Ему срочно требовалось что-то сделать, поэтому он ещё раз притёр друг к другу их члены.

— Ты бы не затягивал уже, Юр.

Он ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Отабека был таким хриплым.

— У нас, Алтын, весь день впереди. Я не намерен выпускать тебя из постели.

Отабек улыбнулся. Юра подозревал, что на самом деле он хотел ухмыльнуться, но даже близко не вышло.

— Некоторые тут уже не подростки, Плисецкий.

Боже мой, ему вот как двадцать исполнилось — так с тех пор и стебётся на эту тему.

— Старость не радость, ага, но ты справишься как-нибудь, — Юра начал целеустремленно раскачиваться и поцеловал его ещё раз.

Отабек еле заметно погладил его по спине, запустил пятерню ему в волосы и мягко потянул, разрывая поцелуй.

— Я серьезно, Юр.

— Я тоже, — Юра потерся щекой о его щеку, уловив едва слышный всхип над ухом. — Ты так обалденно ощущаешься. Хочу чувствовать твои руки. Пожалуйста.

Он уловил момент, когда Отабек перестал сдерживаться, сдался и стиснул его в объятиях. Прикосновения к спине стали жёстче, пальцы вжимались вдоль хребта, ладонь отпустила волосы, на миг сжала загривок, спустилась лаской на плечо. Отабек поднял колено, зацепил ногой под Юриным и прижался ляжкой к его бедру. Этого-то Юре и было надо — уверенности, что Отабек с ним рядом. Юра отпустил себя, ощущая полную свободу, когда Отабек вот так обнимал его руками и ногами, окутывал своим запахом, и даже во рту оставил свой вкус. Идеально.

— Юра, я просто… — Юре было слышно его раздражение, но он был настолько доволен, что не сдержал улыбки. Он сам себе казался великолепной синусоидой, скользил волнообразными движениями, по сперме это было приятно и легко. Он легонько боднул Отабека головой и присосался ртом к основанию открывшейся шеи.

— Да-а. Так… — Отабек глубоко вздохнул и с хрипом выгнулся Юре навстречу, а Юра спрятал улыбку у самой его кожи, почувствовав новый всплеск тепла между их тел.

И к чему весь этот ажиотаж вокруг «потрахаться по-настоящему»? Юра очень сомневался, что будет лучше, чем уже есть. Он прижался ближе, и пусть между животами было неприятно, но за это Отабек его поцеловал и провёл губами вдоль линии роста волос, и почему-то это принесло необъяснимое ощущение счастья.

— Не засни тут на мне.

Юра был доволен, но на такую дешёвую подначку не повелся.

Отабек потыкал его в бок.

— Я категорически не намерен лежать здесь и ждать, пока мы не приклеимся друг к другу намертво. А если мне придётся тебя будить, сам же будешь ворчать.

Юра приподнялся на локтях.

— Это поведение в первую очередь служит поддержанию моего тщательно проработанного имиджа, направленного на дистанцирование развивающегося чувства моего собственного «я» и требований, предъявляемых к подросткам, работающим в мире взрослых с юного возраста.

— И почему я не верю ни единому слову?

— Потому что за версту чуешь психолабуду и словоблудие и знаешь человеческую натуру, — Юра плюхнулся обратно ему на грудь, обнимая и чувствуя, как она ходит ходуном от смеха.

— По-моему, ты вырос и стал слишком тяжёлым, чтобы так делать, — произнёс Отабек, притворяясь, что ему в напряг, симулянт хренов.

— О не-е-ет! Никогда! — Юра прижался теснее.

— Ладно, пойдём другим путём. Я умираю с голоду. — Вот только помяни еду — и Юрин желудок ответил за него. Да блин! Краем глаза Юра заметил, как Отабек победно вскинул кулак. Придурок. — Есть остатки вчерашнего ужина, но сначала в душ.

Это был отличный план, и душ был отличный, а еда была… ничего так. Греть в микроволновке, конечно, зашквар, но цель была закинуться топливом, а не получить гастрономическое удовольствие. Чай и правильно разогретые — такие суперские, что ничем не испортишь, — сладкие пирожки они взяли с собой в постель. Отабек натянул треники, Юра — свои боксеры и одну из Отабековых футболок, которая сидела на нём куда лучше, чем в прошлые разы. Ему стало от этого немного грустно, ведь больше не влезешь в неё с коленями, пока листаешь ленту. Но с другой стороны, скоро Отабек уже сможет носить его вещи.

Это мысль снова всколыхнула те чувства, от которых он отвлёкся на еду и интернет. Юра отбросил телефон, допил чай и с намёком подсунул Отабеку тарелку.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Отабек, с головой уйдя в чат. Его чай наверняка остыл, несмотря на то, что он держал кружку между коленей. Юра сунул в рот ещё один крошечный пирожок и надёжно пристроил тарелку — потом им на подкрепиться, — и конфисковал у Отабека смартфон.

— Нет, погоди, Лорен будет…

— Какого хрена она уже встала? — пробормотал Юра, бегло просмотрел беседу и начал печатать, проговаривая вслух. — «Отабек не может продолжать разговор, потому что его парень хочет заставить его кончить так, чтоб он орал до хрипоты и отрубился».

На самом деле Юра отправил «Мой до конца дня. Пока, Лорен. Ю.П.» — подумал секунду и прибавил эмодзи поцелуйчика, чтобы она не дулась.

Юра изъял у Отабека кружку и вместе с телефоном пристроил рядом с тарелкой. Когда он повернулся обратно, Отабек с весёлым видом развалился среди подушек.

— Ты какого порно насмотрелся для вдохновения, а? — спросил он, уже откровенно забавляясь.

— Ничто в интернете не сравнится с тобой.

— О-о-о, уже и лесть в ход пошла. Как я люблю, когда тебя пробивает на романтику.

— Иди нахуй, Алтын, — машинально отрубил Юра, забираясь сверху. Увидел, как у Отабека снова поплыли вширь зрачки, и вздрогнул. — Ты правда этого хочешь? — Юра до сих пор удивлялся тому, какие искренние были у Отабека все реакции.

— Я правда этого хочу, — ответил Отабек, отводя Юре пряди волос от лица. — Но нам не обязательно…

— Обязательно, — сказал Юра и коротко его поцеловал. — Нам очень-очень обязательно. — Прошёлся губами по подбородку и до уха. — Мне надо перестать уже об этом думать и начать делать. — Продолжил влажными, настойчивыми поцелуями по горлу и спустился на ключицу, отчего Отабек то ли выдохнул, то ли застонал. Ну вот, другое дело. Юра поднял голову — Отабек дышал приоткрытым ртом, горящими глазами смотрел из-под тяжёлых век и был охуенно прекрасен. — Потому что реальность всегда намного лучше.

Снова поцелуй, и на сей раз он определенно сработал как спусковой механизм: по нервам пробежала дрожь, внутри трепыхнулось, захотелось двигаться, потереться об Отабека всем телом. Но так они уже делали, а Юра и правда хотел преодолеть следующую ступеньку. Он постепенно спустился по телу Отабека вниз, не забыв попутно приласкать ямку у ключиц и подразнить пальцами соски. Когда он добрался до солнечного сплетения, Отабек напрягся — едва-едва, но Юра довольно заухмылялся, с силой провёл пальцами Отабеку по бокам и присосался к рельефному прессу, то массируя губами и языком, то кусаясь. Очень скоро Отабек запустил руку ему в волосы. Почти как минет, если не лучше, вон как его проняло!

— Еба-ать… Юра! Зачем?.. — Отабек разучился строить связные предложения и матерился — то, что надо!

— Как это зачем? Потому что ты превращаешься в похотливую капризулю, и мне нравится, как ты при этом выглядишь, — ответил Юра. Отабек позволил ему сдернуть тренировочные до конца. Свои шмотки тоже сбросил, схватив лубрикант, кинул его поближе к Отабеку и снова устроился между его ног. Погладил колени, с нажимом провёл по бедру — Отабек одобрительно замычал. Юра как-то не уделял раньше ногам Отабека особого внимания, и это определённо нужно было исправить, симпатичные же ноги.

Несмотря на то, что Юра находил всё новые и новые местечки, где приласкать Отабека, чтобы довести до стонов, он поймал себя на том, что избегает его члена… и всех близлежащих органов, потому что… Он поднял глаза на Отабека — тот смотрел на него в ответ и подчёркнуто не задавал вопросов.

— Я так себя не чувствовал с тех самых пор, как попробовал сделать шпагат в воздухе, — тихо сказал Юра.

Отабек сдавленно хохотнул и подался бёдрами вперёд. Юра же явно этого не ожидал, и его замешательство конечно же засекли, потому что Отабек иронично улыбнулся и заметил:

— Я ясно помню, чем это обернулось.

Хороший аргумент. Юра улыбнулся в ответ и устроился на животе. Отабек согнул ноги в коленях, и Юра устроил левое ещё выше, оперев его на своё плечо. Ощущения ему понравились, а Отабек ещё и надавил, пробуя упор. Юра обхватил рукой его бедро и качнулся вверх, лизнув Отабека вдоль члена и тоже проверяя позу на устойчивость. Он понял, что Отабек упёрся другой стопой в постель, чтобы приподняться. В итоге Юра решил сесть на колени и заодно уложить на них Отабеков зад — и повыше будет, и проще держать. В таком положении он легко смог дотянуться до головки его члена губами и втянул её в рот.

Ему действительно нравилось, и это было самое удивительное среди больших и малых открытий, последовавших за тем, как он поцеловал Отабека в самый первый раз. Что ему понравится минет, и так было ясно — покажите ему парня, которому бы не понравилось, — а вот самому брать в рот было куда стрёмнее. Но все сомнения испарились — Отабек судорожно схватился за рейки изголовья гостиничной кровати, выгибаясь дугой, задыхаясь и кусая губы, лишь бы только не шуметь, потому что за стенкой Фельцман. Юра с совершенным изумлением почувствовал собственное могущество: молчаливый, сдержанный Отабек Алтын был в его руках в полном раздрае. Так что Юра повторил этот опыт при любой возможности.

— Юра. — О да, это именно его любимый тон. — Юра… блядь!.. Стой. — Юра встревожено поднял голову, но наткнулся на затуманенный взгляд. — У тебя слишком хорошо получается, а я не хочу кончить прямо сейчас.

— Ну извини. — По Юриной ухмылке было видно, что ему ни капельки не стыдно. — Увлёкся. — Он подхватил тюбик смазки и машинально отщёлкнул крышечку. — Может, поможешь? — попросил он тихо.

— Смазку левой рукой держи, тебе надо будет добавлять. И представь, что ты не прыжок разучиваешь, а вращение: можно делать всё постепенно, а не с разгона.

Юре вспомнилась прошедшая неделя: он несколько раз с возрастающим любопытством трогал себя, когда принимал душ. Водил по коже, нажимал на кольцо мышц, и этого хватило, чтобы понять грядущие ощущения. С этого он и начал, запоминая кожу Отабека наощупь, чувствуя, как поддаются ему мышцы. От кончика пальцы внутри Отабек резко вдохнул, а на выдохе потребовал больше смазки.

— Больно? — спросил Юра.

— Нет, — Отабек беззвучно хохотнул и взглянул на него прямо. — Ты можешь сразу. Если хочешь.

Вон оно как. Юра снова набрал смазки на пальцы и усмехнулся ему в лицо.

— Кто бы говорил. Я последую изначальному совету, тренер Алтын, — заявил он, дразня его анус скользким пальцем, — и буду всё делать постепенно. — С этими словами он протолкнул палец внутрь, медленно, не забывая следить за выражением лица Отабека. Тот изначально вроде веселился над тем, как Юра интерпретировал его совет, но после первого же движения внутрь, а потом наружу закрыл глаза, откинулся на подушки и часто задышал.

Юра повторил движение ещё несколько раз, смакуя ощущения — было горячо, скользко и его обволакивало с восхитительной силой, — а потом вытащил палец, добавил ещё лубриканта и вставил уже два. Отабек ответил глубоким вдохом и стоном.

— Хорошо? — уточнил Юра из природной вредности.

Взгляд, которым его обожгли в ответ, был вполне красноречивым, но Отабек решил подкрепить его словами.

— Зная, как ты любишь доводить меня до ручки, у тебя это охуенно получается.

Юра подумывал спросить, не жалоба ли это, но Отабек уже закрыл глаза снова, и выражение его лица завораживало: с каждым поворотом Юриных пальцев на нём проступала новая эмоция. Юре очень хотелось узнать, о чём он думает, но вместо этого он тихо спросил:

— Бека, чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу тебя внутри.

Голос Отабека звенел от эмоций, и от такой искренности у Юры по нервам пробежала дрожь. Самое открытое и честное признание, какое Юра только слышал в похожих обстоятельствах. Отабек не осторожничал, не подбирал слова, и Юра увидел отчетливо, когда Отабек сам понял, что сказал — по резко распахнутым глазах и всполоху страха. Было ненавистно сознавать, что Отабек не даёт себе воли полностью, потому что боится, что Юра захочет его целиком. Юре было ненавистно слышать, как Отабек исправляет свою оговорку под Юриным взглядом.

— Хочу кончить.

Юра подумывал смазать себя и дать Отабеку то, что он на самом деле хочет, но не мог же он так сделать, когда между ними подобное непонимание.

— Ртом или рукой?

— Как захочешь, только не останавливайся.

Отабек выгнулся навстречу его ладони, Юра понял намёк и увеличил темп. На остатках смазки пару раз провёл по собственному члену, но передумал: плохая идея, если нужно продержаться и сделать всё правильно. А он очень хотел сделать правильно.

Юра снова закинул бедро Отабека себе на плечо, крепко уперся левой рукой в постель и вобрал в рот его член. Боже, какой восхитительный звук при этом издал Отабек! Юра столько всего хотел сделать, он хотел наблюдать за Отабеком, пробовать его на вкус, чувствовать его — повсюду — и бесконечно слушать хриплое дыхание на грани стонов. Вытаскивая пальцы, он провернул руку и отчётливо услышал мат, когда Отабек сдержался, и не толкнулся рывком ему в горло.

Юра отодвинулся, но держал губы у самой головки.

— Да, двигайся. Не сдерживайся со мной. — Не совсем то, что ему нужно было сказать, но на пока сойдёт. И Отабек послушался, просто отпуская контроль, позволяя себе еле заметно покачивать бёдрами, но и этого было Юре достаточно, чтобы ориентироваться, пока всё не встанет на свои места.

Член во рту был таким охуенным, что Юра застонал. Он последовал собственному совету и перестал бороться с тем, что чувствует. Он и так уже истекал предсеменем и сознавал, что кончит просто от того, что делает, от вкуса Отабека во рту, от жаркой и скользкой хватки мышц вокруг пальцев. От того, как они оба поймали общий ритм, двигаясь — вместе, и чувствуя — вместе. Да, теперь Юра понимал, почему…

— Юра! Я…

Отабек мог и не предупреждать. Он крепче сомкнул губы, продолжая аккуратно сосать, и Отабек тисками сжался на его пальцах. Бля, да он рукой двигать еле может, что ж с его членом будет-то…

Он ухитрился продолжить движения, пока Отабека отпускало эхо оргазма, но как только почувствовал в волосах его руку, его тело сдалось. Юра прижал языком его член, ощутил биение пульса вокруг своих замерших пальцев и обильно выплеснулся на постель и Отабеку на бёдра.

Юра с неохотой выпустил его член и убрал руки с бедра. Вытащил пальцы, понадеявшись, что аккуратно, и вытер их о простыни, всё равно менять. Подвинулся чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было более-менее удобно лечь — и устроился у Отабека на животе. Его рука так и осталась в Юриных волосах, и он начал перебирать его пряди.

— Ну и лужа, — едва не рассмеявшись, заметил Отабек. Юра улыбнулся — когда он его отпустил, лужа оказалась как раз у Отабека под задницей. Обычно он следил за его выражением лица, чтобы понять, как идут дела, но в этот раз… Да, примем веселье за подтверждение: всё хорошо.

— Юр?

— М-м-м.

— Иди сюда.

Юра целую минуту собирал себя в кучку, чтобы приподняться на четвереньки. Отабек не дал ему плюхнуться себе на грудь, попросту опрокинув их обоих на бок. Мимо лужи, кстати, что хорошо. Юра всё равно уткнулся ему в шею, обнял, и только хотел устроиться поудобнее, как Отабек начал его целовать. Что тоже, кстати, хорошо.

Когда Отабек отстранился, Юра потянулся за ним, урвав ещё один затяжной смачный поцелуй, а потом они целовались, ещё и ещё, мягко, легко, пока оба, кажется, не насытились. К тому моменту Юра уже засыпал на ходу, но лежа в обнимку было, наверное, проще озвучить то, что он собирался сказать раньше.

— Сделаешь для меня кое-что? — заговорил Юра.

— Всё что угодно, — Отабек ответил не задумываясь, прижался губами к Юриным волосам и погладил по спине. Юра набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Мы вот не произносим вслух… Знаешь, нахуй такое! — Поглаживания остановились, Отабек полностью сосредоточился на его словах. — Перестань со мной осторожничать, Бека. Говори мне всё, что захочешь, что чувствуешь, когда захочешь. Услышать, что ты хочешь меня внутри было самым удивительным… — Юра мысленно обругал себя за разведённые нюни. — С тех пор как я услышал, что ты меня любишь.

Отабек замер.

— Я не хотел тебя отпугнуть, — признался он тихо.

— Если до сих пор не отпугнул, этого уже не случится, — Юра поднял голову, самому себе не готовый ответить, что он чувствует, видя подозрительно влажный блеск на ресницах Отабека, и уж тем более, ощущая, как начинает печь под веками в унисон.

— Юр, я так сильно тебя люблю, — сказал Отабек, отводя за ухо Юрину чёлку. Такой трепетный, что Юру потянуло улыбаться.

— Ты теперь будешь всё время это твердить, да?

— Конечно, буду. — Ещё и лыбился, ушлёпок.

— Чего я только не терплю ради фантастического секса, — пафосно вздохнул Юра и обратно прижался к его груди.

Отабек фыркнул и обнял его крепче, зарываясь носом в Юрины волосы. Юра сомневался, не ошибка ли это, но прямо сейчас ему было всё равно — слишком уж было хорошо. Может, однажды он и ёбнется об лёд — чересчур сильно ёбнется, — но сегодня он взлетит.


End file.
